This invention relates generally to promotional signs, and in particular to a sign holder for displaying a second sign at a position adjacent a first sign and which facilitates readily changing the second sign to alter the information displayed.
Signs which display point-of-purchase product information are in widespread use in convenience stores, supermarkets, and department stores, as well as frequently being placed on upper surfaces of gasoline pumps. Frequently, that type of sign has an upright frame for holding a banner with printed information. The banner is a lightweight cardboard or plastic panel which is received through a slot on top of the frame and slid down to a retained, upright position where the banner is loosely held along its sides. A second banner may be held by the frame, parallel with the first banner but facing the opposite direction. Typically, a rigid divider is also received in the frame between the two banners to provide stability and inhibit inadvertent displacement of the banners, such as by force of wind.
It would be advantageous to increase the size of the sign to provide space for additional information, such as price, or for advertising a second product. Unfortunately, existing frames do not readily facilitate such an increase in size.
Further, it would be advantageous to permit a person to change the information displayed by the sign on a frequent basis. Unfortunately, banners are pre-printed and the content is not changeable without printing all new banners. For example, the price of a product may fluctuate, but production of new banners to reflect an updated price requires a longer period of time and can become a substantial expense. Accordingly, banners which display the updated price are often unavailable.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of a sign holder for an existing sign frame which increases the size of available space for displaying information; the provision of such a sign holder for displaying a second sign at a position adjacent a primary sign; the provision of such a sign holder which facilitates changing the second sign to alter the information displayed on a frequent basis; and the provision of such a sign holder which is reliable in operation.
In general, a secondary sign holder of the present invention displays a second sign at a position adjacent a primary sign holder for displaying a first sign and facilitates readily changing the second sign to alter the information displayed by the secondary sign holder. The primary sign holder includes a frame for supporting the first sign. The secondary sign holder comprises a base member including a rigid support portion and a display portion. The rigid support portion is sized and shaped for reception by the frame of the primary sign holder for holding the secondary sign holder in an upright orientation with the display portion disposed generally adjacent to the primary sign holder. A sign mount on the display portion of the base member mounts the second sign on the secondary sign holder to display the second sign. The sign mount is configured for selectively interchanging the second sign with a different second sign to change the information displayed without altering the first sign.
In another aspect, the present invention comprises a combination of a primary sign holder for displaying a first sign and a secondary sign holder for displaying a second sign at a position adjacent the primary sign holder. The primary sign holder comprises a frame for supporting the first sign, the frame having a top, a bottom, and an opening therein for receiving the first sign. The secondary sign holder comprises a base member including a rigid support portion and a display portion. The rigid support portion is sized and shaped for reception by the frame and through the opening for holding the secondary sign holder in an upright orientation with the display portion disposed immediately adjacent to the primary sign holder. A sign mount on the display portion of the base member mounts the second sign on the secondary sign holder to display the second sign. The sign mount is configured for readily interchanging the second sign with a different second sign to change the information displayed without altering the first sign.
In still a further aspect, a holder according to the present invention displays a second sign at a position adjacent a first sign and facilitates readily changing the second sign to alter the information displayed on the second sign. The first sign is supported by a frame having a top, a bottom, and an opening in the top of the frame. The first sign is received in the frame. The holder comprises a solid, rectangular, and generally flat panel configured to be received through the opening in the top of the frame at a retained position wherein the panel rests generally along the bottom of the frame at an upright orientation and located behind the first sign so that visibility of the first sign is not obstructed by the panel. The panel is sized with a height greater than the frame so that at the retained position, an upper portion of the panel extends above the top of the frame. Upper and lower horizontal, spaced apart tracks on the upper portion of the panel are configured for slidably receiving the second sign to display the second sign. The tracks are configured for selectively interchanging the second sign with a different second sign to change the information displayed without altering the first sign.
In yet a further aspect, a holder according to the present invention displays a second sign at a position adjacent a first sign and facilitates readily changing the second sign to alter the information displayed on the second sign. The first sign is supported by a frame having a top, a bottom, and an opening in the top of the frame, the first sign being received in the frame. The holder comprises a solid, rectangular, and generally flat panel configured to be received through the opening in the top of the frame to a retained position wherein the panel is at an upright orientation with a lower portion of the panel received in the frame and located behind the first sign so that visibility of the first sign is not obstructed by the panel and with an upper portion of the panel extending above the top of the frame. The panel has a bottom edge which at the retained position is spaced above the bottom of the frame. Upper and lower horizontal, spaced apart tracks on the upper portion of the panel are configured for slidably receiving the second sign to display the second sign. The tracks are configured for selectively interchanging the second sign with a different second sign to change the information displayed without altering the first sign. The lower track comprises a support for holding the panel at the retained position, the lower track configured for directly engaging the top of the frame to support the panel such that weight of the panel bears upon the top of the frame.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.